half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Black Mesa Incident
Green and Cross I don't think it's clear whether Green and Cross survived is it? I've never played Decay but isn't it left ambiguous?--ImWithFreeman 01:28, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :I have no idea, but if and when I play the PC port through to the end, I'll let you know. --MattyDienhoff 06:42, 13 October 2008 (UTC) When? What itches me is that it was never explained WHEN did the Incident happen. Since we don't know the exact date, can we assume that it happened at the same time HL was released, e.g. 1999 (there's no evidence to the contrary)? That would place HL2 to somewhere between 2015 and 2019. I think that all the bizarre technology in Black Mesa is classified and highly experimental, we can safely assume that the Incident didn't happen in the near future. I heard that although SSD drives have just began to publicly appear as HDD replacements, the military was actually using them for this role from 1995. It is entirely possible in my opinion that they already have stuff that would make our heads spin.--Amitakartok 20:14, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :As I know the Hafl-Life-Story plays in 200- (2000 - 2009). But on the calendar what is seen in Black Mesa you can see it is in a December what starts on Monday. Between 2000 and 2009 you could see this only in 2008. But the calendar ends in december ond the 30th while the real calendar end on 31st. TheCell90 21:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::This is covered in the timeline article. Klow 08:08, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: And as the Timeline article says May 16 and 17, not December, I'll make the change accordingly in this article. 23skidoo 17:35, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Factions I notice that in the four factions listed in the infobox, the Xenians and Race X are placed together. But they are actually different factions, aren't they? So there should be five faction boxes... :On the same note, the situation with the infoboxes is a messy one. Right now we've got two infoboxes (which is messy enough) displaying four factions, when there are in fact five distinct factions (Black Mesa, Xen, Race X, HECU and Black Op). I think we need to do some brainstorming to work out how to better lay all this information out. >_> --[[User:MattyDienhoff|'MattyDienhoff']] «talk» 20:29, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::We can make it into a 4 way battle box? Judith Mossman Freeman beat Mossman for the job at Black Mesa so she can't be there.--Jack Black 06:43, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Yup, I fixed that edit.-- 07:08, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, my bad... Sp1derp1g 11:02, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::Really bold speculation. Be careful in the future... Klow 11:22, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Casualties For some reason, I think that the Xen Forces and Race X suffered a little more than "Heavy Casualties." I mean, hundreds of soldiers died, but the HECU still remained in existence. Both of the leaders of both factions died, and Race X either mysteriously died or had the punishment of getting ignored by Valve. Either way, I think we should get a little more specific in the Casualties section, possibly taking some examples from The Uprising's Casualties. Smelltheashes 19:25, August 25, 2010 (UTC) G-man I think the G-man should be removed from the list of survivors because, while he was there, he was not in any apparent danger. Unless there is a reason he is included, he should be removed. 21:39, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, and he is the manipulator of the incident and he appeared/disappeared in the facility mysteriously. Freeman's Mind I think, that in addition to the quote by G-Man, I think it would be necessary to add quotes from "Freeman's Mind".Fowburner (talk) 07:30, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I'm pretty sure that Freeman's Mind episodes are fan-made, not canon. So, why add them? A-06 (talk) 15:52, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Because, they're funny.Fowburner (talk) 05:35, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Proper Reference the G-Man more than once hints at his own manipulations of the affair, most notably when he whispers to Eli Vance just before the Resonance Cascade to "prepare for unforeseen consequences". Moreover, it is revealed in Decay that he stole an Xen crystal for the experiment.9 Reference 9 does not link to any Decay chapters. It has been a while since I played Decay, and I may have missed that the G-man stole the Xen crystal but I don't know where this came from. ~DaBozz88 Numbers/Casualties stats for summary table. Where did this come from? I'm glad it's here, I'm just curious what the source was for such specific figures on the number of deaths, MIA, etc. --MaxHOJones (talk) 11:02, July 31, 2019 (UTC)